Loquntia-Wakatipu Treaty
PRESENTED by His Most Excellent Majesty, King John I; Upon this day, The thirteenth of May, the year of Our Lord MMXV; A ROYAL DECREE; R.D. 180; THE 2015 LOQUNTIA-WAKATIPU JOINT DIPLOMATIC CONVENTION WHEREAS, WE, the Crown of Loquntia have found sufficient cause to ratify by force of sovereign decree this, A TREATY TO MAKE ESTABLISH JOINT AND DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS BETWEEN HER MAJESTY, THE MOST EXCELLENT PEOPLE OF THE DEMOCRATIC UNION OF WAKATIPU AND THE LAND OF HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS KING JOHN THE FIRST, FOUNT OF HONOUR, AND PRINCE OF NORLING BY THE GRACE OF GOD; THEREFORE, BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with Advice of the Lords Spiritual and Lords Appointed, and by the Commons in this present Parliament assembled, and by the Authority of the same, as follows:— Any violation or wilful disobedience by either party to this joint treaty shall render it void and its terms and conditions shall therefore not be binding to one or either of these parties. When one party is to abide by this treaty, the other party shall be thereby bound to its terms and conditions; this shall be the same for the other party and the same. This treaty shall neither be construed to limit nor modify the effect or content of any law passed by any of the nations, or either of them; and full faith shall be held in the laws of the other nation by any one of them. This treaty shall, upon its joint agreement, render any other treaties void were they to conflict with any of their terms and conditions hereof, or of any of them. The parties will contribute the further development of domestic tranquillity, joint defence, and human rights for all manner of persons. ARTICLE I. DEFINITIONS. SECTION 1. The “NATIONS” or any one “NATION” is defined under this title as either The Republic of the Kingdom of Loquntia, The Democratic Union of Wakatipu, or both nations affixed allies under force of this treaty. ART. II. RECOGNITION. SECT. 1. The Republic of the Kingdom of Loquntia hereby formally recognises the Sovereignty of the Democratic Union of Wakatipu; Long Live Wakatipu. SECT. 2. The Democratic Union of Wakatipu hereby formally recognises the sovereignty of the Republic of the Kingdom of Loquntia; God Save the King. ART. III. INTERNATIONAL SECURITY. SECT. 1. The parties agree that an armed attack against one or more of them in North America, the Pacific Ocean, or the Tasman Sea shall be considered an attack against both parties and consequently agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, for the interest of individual and collective defence will assist the party or parties so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other parties, such action as it deems necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the aforestated nations and their respective regions. SECT. 2. Any such armed attack and all measures taken as a result thereof shall immediately be reported by the party perpetrated to the opposite party, notwithstanding their prior knowledge or speculation of the attack. SECT. 3. The Republic of the Kingdom of Loquntia hereby ordains and commissions a national office, the Ambassador from Loquntia to Wakatipu; to which persons may be appointed from time to time. SECT. 4. The Democratic Union of Wakatipu hereby ordains and commissions a national office, the Ambassador from Wakatipu to Loquntia; to which persons may be appointed from time to time. ART. IV. HUMANITARIAN AID. All persons from a party who are present on the alien soil of the opposed party shall be granted asylum for ninety (90) days if they are present there for humanitarian or bona fide purposes. ART. V. EXTRADITION. SECT. 1. Any person whosoever shall make flight from justice to the other nation after indictment of a misdemeanour in their own nation shall be forcefully delivered to justice in their own nation or, were they to plead guilty abroad, be permitted to serve out their sentence in the nation to which they took flight, as their own nation’s jurisdiction mandates. SECT. 2. Any person whosoever shall make flight from justice to the other nation after indictment of a felony, obscene offence, capital offence, or crime against the state in their own nation shall be forcefully delivered to justice in their own nation and they may be permitted to serve out their sentence in the nation to which they took flight, as their own nation’s jurisdiction mandates. SECT. 3. The necessity for extradition as provided in this article shall be carried out upon the issuance of an A300 Warrant of Extradition issued by the aggrieved jurisdiction to the government of the other nation. SECT. 4. After reception of such warrant as provided in the previous section; the other nation shall, under force of this treaty, be required to deliver the person to justice.